Yunith
"She is unique in all the world. Untouched by the cataclysms of the past, she remains like a monument to the glory of the ancients." -Prince Arannis Shanairra Geography Yunith has a total of six thousand, eight hundred and fifty two islands extending along the eastern coast of Alluria. The main islands, from north to south, are Thames, Klinke, Rhine, and Weser. The Tēru Islands are a chain to the south of Weser. Together they are often known as the Yunith Archipelago. About seventy three percent of Yunith is forested, mountainous, and unsuitable for agricultural or residential use. As a result, the habitable areas, mainly located in coastal regions, have the most civilization. Yunith is one of the most densely populated lands in the mortal realm. The islands of Yunith are highly volcanic. Yunith has one hundred and eight active volcanoes. Destructive earthquakes, often resulting in tsunami, occur several times each century. The climate of Yunith is mostly temperate, but varies greatly from north to south. Yunith's geographical features divide it into six principalities: Thames, Sea of Yunith, Central Highland, Inland Sea, West Ocean, and Tēru Islands. The northernmost principality, Thames, has a humid continental climate with long, cold winters and very warm to cool summers. rain is not heavy, but the islands usually develop deep snowbanks in the winter. In the Sea of Yunith principality on Klinke's west coast, northwest winter winds bring heavy snowfall. In the summer, the region is cooler than the West Ocean area, though it sometimes experiences exceptionally hot temperatures because of the wind. The Central Highland has a typical inland humid continental climate, with large temperature differences between summer and winter, and between day and night; rain is light, though winters are usually snowy. The mountains shelter the Inland Sea from seasonal winds, bringing mild weather year-round. The West Ocean coast features a humid subtropical climate that experiences milder winters with occasional snowfall and hot, humid summers because of the southeast seasonal wind. The Tēru Islands have a subtropical climate, with warm winters and hot summers. Rain is very heavy, especially during the rainy season. The generally humid, temperate climate exhibits marked seasonal variation such as the blooming of the spring cherry blossoms and fall foliage colors that are celebrated in art and legend. History In the ancient times, when the island was solely populated by Mogogol, there was little politics to speak of. As the Genasi began to arrive, they maintained cordial relations with the native Mogogol, trading with them and teaching them to farm the land. The arrival of the Dwarves was similarly peaceful, as the newcomers had little interest in the surface, but rather in the caverns beneath the Izundukh mountains. It was the aggression of the Kingdom of Nerath in the First Era that dramatically changed the politics of Yunith. At the moot, the Mogogol were hesitant to fight against Queen-Regent Pyranika Synnaridia, but Aethax Pelaios convinced them to pledge their support in the Pelaios Accord. After the Empire of Bael Turath was formed, Yunith became a forgotten frontier, left mostly to govern itself, with only the August Citadel to defend it. During the War of Ruin, Yunith was contested by the Empire of Arkhosia, which sought to hold the island as a staging point from which to invade the mainland. Despite numerous battles, the Empire of Bael Turath held Yunith, and reinforced the great August Citadel on the western coast as a sign of Yunith's continued importance. The human noble house August would remain on Yunith for the remainder of recorded history. Following the Cataclysm, Yunith was cut off from the crumbling empires. The authority of House August was subverted by the Fey on the island, who supported a council of noble houses. The Fey organized into House Shanairra, the newly demonized Tieflings into House Pelaios, the Mogogol into House Grandfather, the Dwarves into House Falkrunn, the Githzerai into House Ezhelya, the Zif into House Timbledere, the Minotaurs into House Oestra, the formerly hostile Dray into House Medrash, and the Goliaths into House Uthal. Over time, treaties between them made House Shanairra the greatest house, with authority over the others. This led to the War of Yunith, when Princess Sariel of House Shanairra, pledged to be married to Prince Dak of House Ezhelya, fell in love with Prince Melech of House Pelaios. Lord Shrakk of House Ezhelya discovered this bond, and fearing that his house would lose power, he sent assassins to House Shanairra to kill Prince Melech as he visited Princess Sariel. Instead, Lord Riardon and Prince Arannis of House Shanairra discovered the assassins before they could reach Prince Melech. The assassins murdered the lord and prince, but Princess Sariel spirited Prince Melech away before the assassins could reach him. Lord Shrakk announced to the other houses that Prince Melech had murdered Lord Riardon and Prince Arannis, and kidnapped Princess Sariel with the intent to marry her and acquire the power of House Shanairra. Prince Arannis' closest friends, R'Dajee Marr, Alryn, and Morgnan, believing Lord Shrakk, set out to rescue Princess Sariel and avenge Prince Arannis. These three heroes led the island into the War of Yunith, and won the war for Lord Shrakk by killing Lord Leucis of House Pelaios and imprisoning Prince Melech. However, Princess Sariel told them the truth, and together with the noble Prince Dak, they exposed Lord Shrakk's deception to the other lords, and executed him. In time, Mogogol Who Slayed the Dragon was named King of Yunith. Category:Locations Category:Yunith